Orgullo
by NekoNata
Summary: Prusia no fue siempre un hombre orgulloso y ególatra.


_El segundo regalito de **Kibume**, ¡feliz cumpleaños, nena!_

_En este caso es un PrusiaXHungría (te lo prometí, y lo he hecho, aunque tengo pensado otro fic continuación de éste o quizás no), que bien podría considerarse yaoi, pero por causas obvias sabemos que no lo es. Contiene nombres humanos de los personajes, así que si el lector ha de mirarse una lista para no confundirlos, que lo haga antes de empezar._

_Me resultó más difícil que el otro, por causas que desconozco, ya que Hetalia suele serme fácil, pero... no estoy muy conforme con el resultado._

_Para terminar, APH/HWS pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya, y yo no hago nada de esto por dinero. Solo por intentar sacarle una sonrisilla a los lectores (o una mueca de terror, en el caso de otros fics) y en concreto hoy, a **Kibu** :D_

* * *

><p>Prusia no siempre fue el hombre ególatra que por todos era conocido.<p>

Aún recordaba los días en los que, escondiendo su cabello blanco bajo una capucha, sin atreverse a alzar la vista, caminaba entre las demás naciones en el más absoluto silencio. Temía llamar la atención por encima de todas las cosas, por lo que el resto pudieran decirle o hacerle si se percataban de su presencia. Supo que Polonia le había visto, porque escuchó su característica risita, pero no se inmutó. Escuchó a Lituania regañar al desvergonzado polaco, quien solo le restó importancia a su burla. Huyó despavorido cuando el aún pequeño Rusia (pero aún así más alto que el resto) le puso una mano en el hombro con una de sus sonrisas prematuramente depravadas. España y Francia, quienes algún día serían sus mejores amigos, lo observavan divertidos, el uno siendo genuinamente alegre, el otro comentando nosequé cosa sobre la indumentaria vieja y completamente pasada de moda del prusiano. Inglaterra solo le echó una de sus miradas asesinas, mientras intentaba matar a Francia maldiciéndolo en un idioma que Gilbert dudaba que existiese. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Suiza, ambos la desviaron, el uno disgustado y el otro simplemente algo asustado. Fue entonces cuando la chispa estalló.

Austria, el entonces tremendamente belicista mejor amigo de Vash se plantó frente a un aterrorizado prusiano, quien no pudo aguantarle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi amigo, prusiano? — preguntó el que en el futuro sería el aristócrata más calmado de toda Europa, echando chispas por los ojos.

El aludido negó, con lágrimas en los ojos, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Como lobos acechando a un pequeño corderito. Y cuando la mano de Austria se estampó contra su rostro, las risas no se hicieron esperar. Y es que los niños, en su inocencia, pueden ser muy crueles.

Roderich arrancó la capucha del pobre Gilbert, mostrando a todos los presentes su cabello blanco, que brilló sobrehumanamente a causa del sol. Sus ojos rojos se cegaron un momento, ya que es sabido que los albinos son bastante más sensibles a la luz. Pero no fue nada comparado con la humillación que sufrió al sentir aquellas miradas burlonas, de aquellos que murmuraban para nada disimuladamente las palabras que tanto temía oír.

"Es un demonio"

Y verdaderamente, él también lo creía así. No podía tener ninguna otra explicación. Dios lo había castigado con su aspecto, alejándolo de los demás. Era lógico que le odiasen, que le temiesen. Porque él era diferente.

Sin embargo, alguien pareció destacar entre toda aquella multitud de países. Un chico, de aparentemente la misma edad del prusiano (uno nunca lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ellos empezaban a existir simplemente gracias a la conciencia de la gente, al sentido patriótico) se acercó hasta donde estaban Austria y él. Gilbert, pensando que el susodicho chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se uniría a Roderich en sus burlas y maltratos, permaneció con la cabeza gacha, en una postura completamente sumisa. Pero las cosas no ocurrieron tal y como él pensaban. Escuchó un golpe, y un pequeño alarido, pero sorprendentemente no sintió dolor. ¿Se habría acostumbrado ya al continuo maltrato por parte de ciertos países? ¿Hasta tal punto que ya no sentía nada cuando le golpeaban? Se equivocaba, pero simplemente era incapaz de asimilar aquella idea: No era él quien estaba siendo golpeado. Más aún, le estaban defendiendo. Por primera vez.

— ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? — escuchó aquella voz aguda, propia de los pre-adolescentes que eran, completamente enojada. — Solo los cobardes se meten con aquellos que no pueden defenderse, con los que son diferentes. ¡Intenta derrotarme a mí si te atreves, idiota!

Prusia alzó la vista, para ver cómo un sorprendidísimo austriaco permanecía estático, tieso, sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y llevándose una mano a la dolorida mejilla. Miraba al chico que estaba frente a él, pero no parecía verlo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del infinito.

— Lo... lo siento... — murmuró Roderich con voz queda, con la sorpresa aún reflejándose en aquellos ojos suyos de color violeta apagado. Los ojos verdes del otro chico parecieron echar chispas por un momento, mientras daba un paso más hacia el austriaco.

— ¡Más alto, valiente! ¡Y díselo a él, que es a quien has pegado!

— P... pero... Hungría...

El chico de cabello castaño frunció aún más el ceño, completamente iracundo, y Austria, viendo quién era el que llevaba los pantalones en aquella disputa, dio su brazo a torcer, ayudando al atónito Prusia a levantarse, y pidiéndole perdón frente a todos.

El resto de las naciones permanecía en silencio. La incesante risita de Polonia se había detenido, y Lituania rezaba internamente para que aquella pelea no llevase a más. Suiza observaba serio la escena, sin querer darle la razón a su mejor amigo, ya que, según el desde aquel entonces independiente suizo, Austria no llevaba razón. Inglaterra había dejado sus maldiciones, y lo observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. Rusia ocultó sus labios bajo su bufanda nueva, mientras sus hermanas, la pequeña Bielorrusia y la temerosa Ucrania lo agarraban de la mano, como buscando su protección. España y Francia se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hungría soltó un bufido. El resto de países le miraron ligeramente asustados, sabiendo de su mal carácter y de su poderosísima fuerza bruta, y no tardaron en marcharse, dejándolos a ambos solos. Austria, caminando junto a Suiza, se volvió un segundo, admirando al húngaro desde lejos. Si no fuera imposible, Gilbert habría jurado que las blancas mejillas de Roderich se habían vuelto rojas por un instante.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó el bravo chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sacando a Prusia de sus pensamientos.

— S... soy Prusia. — contestó tartamudeando ligeramente ante su salvador.

— No, eso no, hombre. — rió el castaño como si el otro chico fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

El albino lo miró sin comprender, mientras recibía alguna que otra palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

— Me refiero a tu nombre de verdad.

El aludido tragó saliva, ligeramente incómodo. Los países, salvo si tenían mucha confianza (o mucho desparpajo) no solían llamarse nunca por el nombre de pila. Era como humanizarlos, como hacerles descender desde su divinidad patriótica, hasta el mundo de los mortales. No obstante, no le importó contestar.

— Gilbert.

El otro chico amplió su sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

— Encantado, Gilbert, mi nombre es Erzsébet.

Cuando correspondió a su saludo, Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír, sin percatarse de lo que aquella frase, aquella presentación escondía. Pensó en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en los labios de aquel chico, y lo orgulloso que le hacía sentirse de sí mismo. Por ser quién era, y por tener a un nuevo amigo que le apreciaba por ello.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, y lo siento... pero espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un pelín.<em>


End file.
